Łupek
Łupek (ang. Clay) - młody Błotoskrzydły, jedno ze Smocząt Przeznaczenia i główny protagonista Smoczego Proroctwa. Łupek wykluł się z czerwonego jak smocza krew jaja (zgodnie z przepowiednią), zatem posiada ognioodporne łuski. Jest uważany za skrzydlisko całej piątki Smocząt. Jako najstarszemu i najsilniejszemu spośród swojego biologicznego rodzeństwa przysługuje mu tytuł także ich skrzydliska, ponieważ jednak wybrał pozostanie z resztą Smocząt z Proroctwa zamiast z rodziną, w tej roli zastępuje go Tatarak. Powieści sugerują, że żywi on uczucia do Groźby - z wzajemnością. Wygląd Łupek to silny, postawny i muskularny Błotoskrzydły o ciemnych, brązowych łuskach z bursztynowo-złotym połyskiem oraz ciepłych, brązowych oczach. Jego pysk jest płaski i szeroki, z dobrze odznaczającą się silną szczęką. Rogi Łupka są krótkie i również w ciemnobrązowej barwie. Posiada też bardzo duże łapy z grubymi brązowym pazurami. Na grzbiecie Błotoskrzydłego odznaczają się ciemnobrązowe kolce. Łupek kuleje na prawą tylną nogę, naznaczoną dużą blizną po poparzeniu; jest to ślad po tym, jak Groźba wypaliła jad smoczej żmii, aby uratować jego życie, w Najjaśniejszej nocy. Rana była zbyt głęboka, by ognioodporne łuski Łupka mogły całkowicie ją zaleczyć. Zgodnie z przepowiednią jajo Łupka miało barwę czerwoną jak krew, co, jak się później okazało, czyniło jego łuski odporne na ogień i wysokie temperatury. Charakter Łupek to miły i opiekuńczy smok. Błotoskrzydły potrafi każdemu dać szansę, okazując przy tym swoją dobroduszność oraz bezinteresowność. Łupek nie lubi wyrządzać nikomu krzywdy, widać to gdy po zabiciu Fiorda miotają nim silne emocje, chociaż nie znał Lodoskrzydłego, jednak w razie potrzeby będzie bronił swoich najbliższych, gotów dla nich poświęcić nawet własne życie. Zazwyczaj mówi otwarcie co myśli, starając się przy tym nikogo nie urazić. Jest znany z bycia ogromnym łasuchem. Historia ''Smocze Proroctwo Jajo Łupka, złożone przez Rogożę, zostało przez nią sprzedane Szponom Pokoju w zamian za dwie krowy. Do ukrytej jaskini pod górą na terenie Nieboskrzydłych zostało dostarczone przez jego ciotkę Aszę, będącą jedną ze strażniczek Szponów Pokoju. Asza zmarła wkrótce po tej misji wskutek ran, jakie zadano jej po porwaniu podczas bitwy pomiędzy armiami Żagwii i Iskry. Łupek wykluł się jako pierwszy spośród piątki Smocząt Przeznaczenia. Niedługo po wykluciu zgodnie ze swoim instynktem Błotoskrzydłego podjął próbę rozbicia pozostałych jaj, aby pomóc przybranemu rodzeństwu się wykluć, co zostało uznane przez opiekunów za przejaw agresji i próbę zabicia pozostałych smocząt. Wskutek nieporozumienia Łupek został odizolowany od reszty Smocząt, dopóki tamte nie opuszczą jaj. Co więcej, jedna z opiekunek, Pustułka, przez cały czas życia Smocząt w ukryciu wmawiała Łupkowi, że kryje się w nim morderca, co poważnie martwiło Łupka i sprawiło, że ten nieustająco obawiał się swojej rzekomo prawdziwej natury. Łupek dorastał wraz z Tsunami, Glorią, Słonkiem i Gwiezdnym Lotnikiem w jaskini, w której się urodzili. Ich opiekunami byli Pustułka, Barchan oraz Płetwonóg, którzy przy każdej możliwej okazji krytykowali Smoczęta. Łupek najbardziej obawiał się Pustułki, która uczyła go walki oraz samoobrony. Smokowi nienajlepiej szło wykonywanie jej poleceń, nie znosił również krytyki, którą nieustannie darzyła go smoczyca. Świadome tego, że tak naprawdę są więzione, w tajemnicy przed opiekunami Smoczęta zaczęły spiskować, by uciec z jaskini i zacząć żyć na wolności. Pewnego dnia ich kryjówkę odwiedza Wieszcz. Oznajmił on, że Łupek, Tsunami oraz Gwiezdny Lotnik "nadają się", losy Słonka są jeszcze niepewne, zaś Gloria zupełnie nie nadaje się, by pozostać jednym ze Smocząt Przeznaczenia, jako że zastąpiono nią Nieboskrzydłe, nigdy nienarodzone smoczę. Łupek podsłuchał rozmowę Wieszcza z opiekunami, i dowiedział się, że mają oni zamiar zabić Glorię. Smoczęta zgodnie uznały, że czas najwyższy uciec, choćby po to, by ratować życie Glorii. Ponieważ Tsunami została spętana, a żaden inny smok poza nią i Łupkiem nie byli w stanie wytrzymać długo pod wodą (Błotoskrzydłe są w stanie wstrzymać oddech przez godzinę), to właśnie Łupek miał pokonać płynąca pod ziemią rzekę i, płynąc z jej nurtem, wydostać się na zewnątrz, by następnie uwolnić resztę Smocząt. Tak też zrobił. W trakcie przeprawy przez podwodny strumień trafił do jaskini, w której jego skóra została pokryta substancją przeżerającą jego łuski. Został wówczas uratowany przez Tsunami, która zdołała się uwolnić z łańcuchów z pomocą Słonka i Gwiezdnego Lotnika. Łupek i Morskoskrzydła już razem udali się w dalszą drogę. W końcu rzeka wypłynęła na świeże powietrze i oba smoki, czując zew wolności, rozwinęli skrzydła i poszybowali kawałek przed siebie. Łupek zauważył, że Tsunami nie jest w stanie lecieć prosto, a jej skrzydło wygięte jest pod nienaturalnym kątem. Zanurkował więc za nią i spowolnił upadek na ziemię, po czym nastawił skrzydło smoczycy. Łupek, odkrywszy błoto nieopodal rzeki, przy której wylądowali, poczuł się zaskakująco swojsko. Niebawem przyjaciele zauważają wyskrobka, który uciekł na widok dwójki smoków, porzucając niesiony skarb składający się z klejnotów i złota. Zaledwie chwilę później wylądowała przed nimi królowa Czerwień z Nieboskrzydłych, która postanowiła zabrać dwójkę smocząt ze sobą do Królestwa Nieba. Ponieważ jednak Łupek i Tsunami byli zdeterminowani, by uwolnić przyjaciół, użyli tajemniczej broni wyskrobka i ranili nią Czerwień we wrażliwy punkt na ogonie, po czym uciekli. Odnaleźli w stoku góry otwór, przez który wpadało światło do ich jaskini, i niedługo potem dotarli do zablokowanego głazem wejścia do kryjówki. Łupek odkrył sposób, by je otworzyć, i razem z Tsunami popędzili do swoich przyjaciół. Niestety w ślad za nimi do jaskini wpadła Czerwień wraz ze swoimi strażnikami, którzy pojmali wszystkie Smoczęta i zabrali ze sobą. Czerwień uwięziła Smoczęta w swoim podniebnym więzieniu. Łupek z przerażeniem uświadomił sobie, że więźniowie wykorzystywani są do walk na arenie. Na swojej skale był regularnie odwiedzany przez Groźbę, smoczycę, która ma w sobie za dużo ognia i śmiertelnie parzyła każdego, kto ją dotknął bądź kogo ona dotknęła; ponieważ jednak łuski Łupka są odporne na ogień i żar, tajemnicza broń Groźby nie czyniła mu krzywdy. Mimo, że smoczyca od początku znajomości nastawiała się na ewentualną śmierć Łupka, nie przejmując się tym ani trochę, między dwojgiem smoków zawiązała się nić porozumienia. Królowa Czerwień starannie planowała każdą walkę, i pierwszym ze Smocząt, które miało stawić czoła przeciwnikowi na arenie, miał być Gwiezdny Lotnik. Łupek zgłosił się na ochotnika, by go zastąpić, i w ten sposób stanął do walki z Fiordem z Lodoskrzydłych. Nie zabił go osobiście, jednak ze względu na chaos, który wybuchł podczas walki, spowodowany pojawieniem się Nocoskrzydłych, Fiord przyszpilił Łupka do ziemi i już miał zadać mu śmiertelny cios, jednak Gloria, będąca "maskotką" królowej, dyskretnie śmiertelnie splunęła we Fiorda jadem. Jakiś czas później, w zamian za zdobycie informacji o losie Słonko, Łupek zgodził się ukryć Groźbę pod swoim skrzydłem podczas procesu schwytanej przez Czerwień Pustułki, jako że Groźbie zakazano obecności podczas rozprawy. Jakiś czas później królową odwiedziła Pożoga, przez co więzienie nie było tak pilnie strzeżone, jako że Nieboskrzydłe zostały zaproszone na ucztę. Chcąc wezwać Groźbę, która od czasu rozprawy nie kontaktowała się z Łupkiem, Błotoskrzydły użył kawałka drutu, który wcześniej niechcący przepaliła, by zagrać melodię ''Przybywają Smoczęta. Niespodziewanie wszyscy więźniowie dołączają się i zaczynają śpiewać pieśń. Czerwień usłyszała ten przejaw buntu i zabrała Łupka, Tsunami i Gwiezdnego Lotnika do pokoju Groźby, gdzie smoczyca pomogła im uciec. Chwilę później jednak zdradziła ich. Podczas nieudanej próby ucieczki Łupek odkrył, że jego łuski są odporne na ogień, a także na dotyk Groźby. Następnego dnia miał miejsce Dzień Wyklucia (urodziny) Czerwieni, dlatego królowa zażyczyła sobie wyjątkowego widowiska na arenie. Wystawiła między innymi Tsunami przeciwko Skrzelowi, staremu Morskoskrzydłemu, a później Tsunami oraz Gwiezdnego Lotnika przeciwko dwóm wyskrobkom; ich walkę zmuszony był oglądać Łupek, posadzony u boku królowej Czerwieni. Niespodziewanie Gwiezdny Lotnik został zabrany przez Nocoskrzydłe z Wieszczem na czele, a wściekła Czerwień zdecydowała się wystawić Łupka przeciw Groźbie. Błotoskrzydły zdołał zdobyć przewagę nad Groźbą, odmówił jednak zabicia jej. Smoczyca zasugerowała Łupkowi użycie jego jadu (który tak naprawdę był jadem Glorii), i wówczas Gloria rzeczywiście wystrzeliła, jednak w kierunku Pożogi. Jad chybił i trafił Czerwień w bok jej pyska. Z pomocą Groźby Smoczęta uciekły, uwalniając przy okazji Pustułkę (choć Łupek i reszta Smocząt nie zaangażowali się zbytnio w ratunek). Po opuszczeniu Królestwa Nieba Smoczęta udały się w kierunku Królestwa Błot, gdzie podekscytowany Łupek miał nadzieję odnaleźć swoją rodzinę. Tak się stało, jednak Łupka niezmiernie rozczarowało odkrycie, że jego rodzicom wcale na nim nie zależało, jako że sprzedali jego jajo za dwie krowy; jego pojawienie się w ojczystej wiosce zostało przyjęte bez krztyny entuzjazmu. Smutny Łupek chwilę potem natrafił na grupkę Błotoskrzydłych smocząt, które rozpoznały w nim brata i przyjęły go znacznie cieplej. Zauważyły, że jako najstarszy z nich mógłby zostać ich skrzydliskiem, jednak wszyscy zgodnie odstąpili od takiego rozwiązania - rodzeństwo przywykło już bowiem do Tataraka jako swojego przywódcy, zaś Łupek postanowił odejść ze swoimi przyjaciółmi i dopełnić przepowiedni. ''Zaginiona Sukcesorka Łupek wraz z resztą Smocząt pomagają Tsunami odnaleźć jej dom - Królestwo Morza. Gdy natrafiają na Morskoskrzydłych strażników, ci są przeciwni wpuszczeniu smoków z obcych plemion do ich Królestwa, jednak w końcu zgadzają się, pod warunkiem, że zasłonią przyjaciołom Tsunami, między innymi Łupkowi, oczy. Po przybyciu do Królestwa zostają pojmani i przez większość fabuły Łupek jest więziony z resztą Smocząt Przeznaczenia (prócz Tsunami) w więzieniu królowej Korali. Gdy poziom wody w więzieniu zaczął rosnąć wskutek powodzi, Łupek pomógł przyjaciołom uciec przed wodą, kładąc się na samym dnie celi i pozwalając reszcie Smocząt stanąć na jego grzbiecie. Tym samym naraził własne życie, potencjalnie narażając się na utonięcie. Wkrótce przyjaciele zostali uwolnieni przez Tsunami. Później, podczas ataku Nieboskrzydłych na Pałac Letni, Łupek osłaniał przyjaciół własnym ciałem przed ogniem agresorów. Ukryte Królestwo Po opuszczeniu Królestwa Morza, Smoczęta udały się w kierunku lasu deszczowego, gdzie Łupek został uśpiony za pomocą zatrutej strzałki i w takim stanie zawleczony do wioski Deszczoskrzydłych. Podczas gdy Gloria była oprowadzana po wiosce przez Jambosa, Gwiezdny Lotnik drażnił śpiącego Łupka, podtykając mu pod nos melony i obserwując reakcję wiecznie głodnego smoka. Łupek odpowiadał na to tęsknymi westchnieniami, wysuwając język; później wspominał, że w jego snach jedzenie pachniało melonem, co według niego było dziwne. Później, gdy Gloria została porwana przez Nocoskrzydłe, Łupek i Skrytobójca wyruszyli jej na ratunek; Błotoskrzydły pomógł im uciec przez tunel, rzucając żarzącym się popiołem w strażników. Smoczęta postanowiły wystawić straż przy tunelu wiodącym na wyspę Nocoskrzydłych, i Łupek został wytypowany na jednego ze strażników, u boku Gwiezdnego Lotnika. Gdy już Gloria została ogłoszona królową Deszczoskrzydłych, Łupek przyniósł jej informację, że Gwiezdny Lotnik zniknął, przypuszczając, że sam udał się do Nocoskrzydłych, by ostrzec je przed planami Deszczoskrzydłych. Mroczny Sekret Łupek pojawia się, gdy Gwiezdny Lotnik usiłuje przemówić do niego przez sen z użyciem Sennego Wehikułu, jednak Błotoskrzydły nie traktuje jego wiadomości poważnie. Wiąże się to z tym, że, jak przyznaje sam Łupek, Gwiezdny Lotnik dość często jest obecny w jego snach. We śnie Łupek oddawał się uczcie w towarzystwie swojego rodzeństwa, co prawdziwie go uszczęśliwiało. Na końcu książki, gdy Gwiezdny Lotnik ucieka z wyspy Nocoskrzydłych i zostaje raniony lawą, Łupek schwytał go i pomógł mu się wydostać, jako że jego łuski chroniły go przed ogniem. Relacje Księżniczka Tsunami Tsunami to bliska przyjaciółka Łupka, zżyta z nim od czasu wyklucia się. Błotoskrzydły uważa ją za niezwykle żywiołową i skłonną do szalonych oraz niebezpiecznych pomysłów. Troszczą się o siebie wzajemnie, a Morskoskrzydła nie jeden raz pomogła przyjacielowi, między innymi pomagając mu, gdy ten został poraniony przez biały śluz w podziemnej rzece. To Tsunami próbowała dać do zrozumienia Łupkowi, iż Groźba jest w nim zakochana, jednakże z mizernym skutkiem. Tsunami czasem traktuje go z pobłażliwością, ale naprawdę mu na nim zależy. Groźba Łupek poznał smoczycę, gdy został uwięziony na arenie Nieboskzydłch przez Królową Czerwień. Dzięki przyjaznej naturze Błotoskrzydłego dwójka szybko się ze sobą zaprzyjaźnia, gdyż Łupek jest pierwszym smokiem, który lubi Groźbę taką, jaka jest. To dzięki niemu Nieboskrzydła mogła obserwować proces Pustułki. Groźba była wyraźnie zazdrosna o więź Łupka z resztą Smocząt, zdradziła ich plan ucieczki Królowej Czerwieni, mając nadzieję na zatrzymanie Łupka przy sobie. Wtedy też została odkryta niezwykła zdolność Błotoskrzydłego, ognioodporne łuski. Nawet po tej zdradzie Łupek dalej odczuwał sympatię w stronę Groźby, współczując jej braku przyjaciół. Gdy Łupek i Groźba są wystawieni do walki przeciw sobie, smoczyca przyznaje, iż chciała go uratować po ocaleniu Pustułki, a także pragnęła, aby lubił ją bardziej od reszty Smocząt. Ich walka zostaje jednak przerwana, kiedy to Gloria atakuje Królową Nieboskrzydłych swoim jadem. Ostatecznie Groźba i Łupek godzą się, a Nieboskrzydła pomaga w ucieczce Smocząt. Łupek proponuje jej dalszą podróż wraz ze smoczętami, lecz Groźba odmawia, mówiąc, iż musi upewnić się, czy Królowa Czerwień na pewno nie żyje. Słonko mówi Groźbie, że Łupek zastanawiał się nad tym, czy Groźba jest szczęśliwa w Królestwie Nieba po zniknięciu Czerwieni, gdy byli rozdzieleni. W ''Najjaśniejszej Nocy Nieboskrzydła ratuje Łupkowi życie, wypalając z niego jad smoczej żmii. Gdy Łupek na krótko odzyskał przytomność zasugerował, że Groźba może być ich Skrzydłami Ognia. Rodzeństwo Tatarak, Moczar, Żurawica, Bażantka, Kropiatka i Ugier to biologiczne rodzeństwo Łupka. Po raz pierwszy spotkali się, kiedy Łupek próbował odnaleźć swoją matkę w wiosce Błotoskrzydłych. Wtedy też okazuje się, że gdyby Szpony Pokoju nie zabrały jego jaja, zostałby on skrzydliskiem swojego rodzeństwa. Zamiast tego został nim drugi najstarszy brat, Tatarak. Rodzeństwo nawiązuje ze sobą nić porozumienia, Łupek zwłaszcza dziękuje Tatarakowi za chronienie ich rodzeństwa, kiedy on nie mógł tego robić, a także zapewnia go, że nie zamierza odebrać mu tej roli. Rodzeństwo rozdziela się, niestety Żurawica umiera przed ich następnym spotkaniem. Królowa Gloria Gloria należy do najbliższych przyjaciół Łupka oraz jego przybranego rodzeństwa. Łupek współczuł jej niesprawiedliwego traktowania ze strony opiekunów, twierdząc też, że Deszczoskrzydła pracuje najciężej z nich wszystkich. Błotoskrzydły ryzykował życie, aby ocalić przyjaciółkę przed śmiercią z łap opiekunów. Łupek uważa, iż Gloria jest piękna, wspominając to parokrotnie. Deszczoskrzydła towarzyszy mu podczas wizyty w wiosce Błotoskrzydłych i wspiera go, kiedy Łupek odkrywa prawdę, iż matka sprzedała jego jajo za parę krów. Gdy smoczyca zaginęła w lesie deszczowym, okropnie się o nią martwił. Gwiezdny Lotnik Nocoskrzydły jest dla Łupka jak brat, gdyż podobnie jak z resztą Smocząt, żyją ze sobą od czasu wyklucia i troszczyli się o siebie w czasie dorastania. Ciągłe wykłady Gwiezdnego Lotnika najczęściej irytują Błotoskrzydłego, mówi że od nich "świerzbią go łuski", jednak potrafi docenić wiedzę przyjaciela, kiedy jest ona przydatna. Łupek dwukrotnie uratował Gwiezdnego Lotnika przed śmiercią, raz osłaniając go przed ogniem z wybuchającego wulkanu, zaś drugi raz, kiedy przyjął na siebie ugryzienie smoczej żmii, której ze względu na swoją ślepotę Nocoskrzydły nie mógł umknąć. Księżniczka Słonko Łupek traktuje Słonko jak małą siostrzyczkę i nieustannie troszczy się o jej bezpieczeństwo. Słonko ufa Błotoskrzydłemu najbardziej i zawsze wierzy, że ten wysłucha jej pomysłów, kiedy inni nie zwrócą na nie uwagi. Jest on jednym z nielicznych smoków, które mimo niewielkiego wzrostu i niecodziennego wyglądu traktują Słonko poważnie. Uratował ją przed ugryzieniem smoczej żmii, spychając ją, Gwiezdnego Lotnika i Profetkę na bok, a samemu przyjmując ugryzienie. Ciekawostki * Łupek posiada powszechną u Błotoskrzydłych cechę, a mianowicie uwielbia jeść i próbować nowe rodzaje jedzenia. ** Preferuje jedzenie mięsa. ** Jego ulubionym jedzeniem są duże zwierzęta jak hipopotamy i krowy. ** Czasami nawet śni o jedzeniu (widać to kiedy Gwiezdny Lotnik odwiedza jego sny w Mrocznym Sekrecie.) * Łupkowi zdarza się śnić o wykładach Gwiezdnego Lotnika * Łupek zna się na pierwszej pomocy, co ujawnione zostaje w Zaginionej Sukcesorce. * Łupek, Tsunami i Słonko to jedyne z oryginalnych Smocząt Przeznaczenia, które poznały swoje matki. * W opatrzonej komentarzem autorki wersji Smoczego Proroctwa, Tui Sutherland ujawniła, iż pierwotnie Łupek miał być zauroczony w Glorii, jednakże ostatecznie porzuciła ten pomysł, stwierdzając, że nie pasują do siebie. * Łupek nigdy tak naprawdę nie wierzył w moce Nocoskrzydłych. * Łupek kuleje na jedną z tylnych łap. Jest to skutek rany, jaką odniósł, kiedy Groźba wypaliła z niego jad smoczej żmiji, ratując mu przy tym życie. ** Jest tym samym drugim znanym smokiem ugryzionym przez tego węża i pierwszym, który przeżył ukąszenie. * Łupek, Słonko i Gwiezdny Lotnik to jedyne Smoczęta Przeznaczenia, których rodowód nie jest znany ponad ich rodziców. * Jego angielskie imię pochodzi od prawdziwego materiału o takiej samej nazwie, zaś polskie imię to pojęcie opisujące pewną grupę skał. * Łupek jest drugim znanym smokiem, który przeżył poparzenie Groźby. Pierwszym była Pustułka. * Tui Sutherland wyznała, że Łupek był jedną z najłatwiejszych do napisania postaci i wprost go uwielbia. * Łupek jest jednym z pięciu smoków, których opisy nie zgadzają się z ich wyglądem na okładach. Pozostałymi są Tsunami, Ukwiał i Ghibli. * W Smoczym Proroctwie (w formie komiksu) na okładce jego oczy są żółte, kiedy w książce mają orzechowy kolor. Galeria Kanon Screen Shot 2018-01-04 at 4.50.58 PM 501a9bedac.png|Łupek w komiksie graficzna nowela art.jpg Łupek spotyka rodzeństwo.png|Łupek spotyka swoje rodzeństwo łupek w powieści graficznej.png gli.png rzeka.png eduixn djxm.png Niemiecka Interpretacja Łupka.jpg|Na niemieckiej okładce książki Smocze Proroctwo Fan-art 20190525_081749.jpg Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Błotoskrzydłe Kategoria:Samce Kategoria:Smoczęta Przeznaczenia Kategoria:Postacie z "Smocze Proroctwo" Kategoria:Postacie z "Zaginiona Sukcesorka" Kategoria:Postacie z "Ukryte Królestwo" Kategoria:Postacie z "Mroczny Sekret" Kategoria:Postacie z "Najjaśniejsza Noc" Kategoria:Żywi Kategoria:Smoki ze specjalnymi zdolnościami Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie